New life, same attitude
by Jessycamore
Summary: When Mel survives the Volturi's feeding and becomes part of their family will she fall for Alec like the others? Or will she fall for the most unlickley of friends? But don't they say hatred is as passionate as love? R
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my new story, nothing to do with the other two. I hope you enjoy it, be warned there's quite a bit of swearing and stuff, one chapter later on is a lemon which i can either upload with this or separate but that's not going to be for a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer- i only own the plot and Mel/Melanie. No twilight characters or story lines.**

Shit, what have I got myself into?Walking through the ancient castle, I knew something funny was going on; I mean a free tour around the castle. I could feel the tension and fear coming from the people around me. I've always been able to 'read' peoples emotions. I can tell when someone's scared or happy and why but only if it's because of me or including me, like now, they weren't just scared for their lives but mine and everyone else's. It was kind of scary the first time it happened was when I was eight and since then I've been able to do that sort of thing. So yeah, everyone one here are worried about being in a castle and think something bad might happen because people come in and don't come out. We made our way up large twisting stairs and eventually came to a grand set of heavy wooden double doors. The tour guide knocked and the doors opened instantly. Freaky.

"This is the main hall." She said in her ridiculous voice. She was obviously putting it on, and to be honest, she's a total slut. Stepping into the room I didn't notice the room itself because in the room where about fifteen people all in dark cloaks, who do they think they are, Count Dracula? They must be hot, I'm sweating and I'm wearing shorts and tee-shirt.

"Dearest, you have done well." Some dark haired dude, gay no doubt, said taking her hand. Next to him where to two other guys, one with blond hair and another with dark hair, who looked utterly bored, a little like me. I don't know why I came on this stupid tour, I mean I'm on my own in Volterra, actually I'm on my own in Italy. I'm sad enough to come on a holiday by myself.

"Thank you, master." She smiled. Yeah, definitely gay. Suddenly a wave of impatiens hit me like a steam roller, coming from nearly everyone in the room because they are…thirsty? What the fuck? Go get a drink then you creeps. And looking at them they really are quite creepy, they're all pale and tired looking and all, and I mean _all_, have dark red, almost burgundy eyes. What the fucking hell is going on?

"Now, who wants the first bite?" The dark haired gay turned and asked all the others. You what now?

"Could I please, master?" Said a huge dude, stepping forward.

"Of course Felix, take your pick." The big dude stepped forward towards a woman at the front, who was panicking. He put his arm on her face as if to kiss and then he bit her neck. _Bit her neck? What? _Then all the other people started stepping towards our group and doing the same.

This is a weird, I'd say I'm scared but I'm not, I don't scare easily. But one thing's for sure, I'm leaving. "I'm just going to go now." I said, pointing towards the door and starting to run towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Said a small boy stepping in front of the door as I got there, I'm sure he was just on the other side of the room.

"I'm leaving, because this," I said motioning around the room, where I seem to be the only one whose throat wasn't in someone's mouth. "Is a little weird and they are all dead. Yeah, nice to see fourteen people get killed and everything but I plan on living past my seventeenth birthday, so I'm going to go now."

"Oh, you're not leaving." He laughed sadistically. Stepping closer to me.

"Don't make me hurt you little boy, I do karate."

He laughed out loud, nice. "Oh, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." He said glaring evilly.

"So, your annoyed with me because your thirsty, huh?" I sighed.

"What?" he asked started.

"Your annoyed because you," I paused concentrating. "Want to drink my blood. Oh, well that's nice." I said sarcastically.

"Alec, leave her." The gay said.

"Yes master." He replied bowing his head, then glaring at me and walking away. Touching hands with 'master' as he went.

"Girl." He called me.

"I have a name." I said turning grudgingly.

"I'm sorry and what is that?" he asked looking apologetic.

"Well, I'd tell you but there's fourteen dead bodies on the floor and I'm feeling a little uncomfortable. Hey, don't get annoyed with me for having an attitude, it's how I do." I said sensing his annoyance with me.

"I'm sorry." He said snapping his fingers, within seconds the bodies where gone.

"Better." I smiled.

"Now, child. What is your name?"

"Melanie, but you can call me Mel." I told him. He put his hand for me to shake it. "Not going to happen."

"I'm sorry for what you witnessed but it is part of our lives."

"So, how come I didn't become Mr. Creeps dinner?" I asked slightly annoyed. Mr. Creep, 'Alec' growled.

"Alec, not now child." He said waving his hand dismissively at him. "Because of something you said. You really did save yourself in your outspoken and self-righteous ways."

"Self-righteous? I'm not self-righteous." I said annoyed "But _what_ _did I say_ that 'saved me'?"

"Dear child, I believe you have a power, to read emotions and reasons behind them. It's is a very special gift."

"That's right, _now_ can I go?" I asked getting annoyed.

"After what you've seen? No I'm sorry." He said, unsympathetically he was feeling more gleeful than sympathetic. "You now have two options dear child."

"Seriously dude, stop with that dear child stuff, it makes you sound like a peado."

"You are very outspoken child and this is the dialect from a different time."

"Okay. So yeah, what are my options?" I said crossing my arms.

"First, take my hand." He said outstretching his arm.

"See, sounding like a peado again." He looked at me expectantly. "Fine." I said taking his hand. "And why am I doing this?"

"Quiet child." He said putting his free hand to my lips. I shuddered. "Very interesting, very interesting indeed."

"You done now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am." He said, still holding my hand.

"Well, I'm going to, you know, take my hand back now." I said slowly taking my hand from his. "So, my options?"

"Ahh, yes. Well, you have a great power and I would love to have you as part of my, 'family', if you will."

"The other option?"

"You die." He said sadly. "But, that would be such a waste."

"So, I have the option either be killed by a vampire, you are vampires right?" he nodded. "Cool! I never thought they'd be real, well I knew something was going on but vampires. Well, when you started saying bites and bit someone's neck, it was kind of obvious but still." I gushed " Anyway! I have the option to be killed by a vampire or join a vampire army. This is a weird time for me."

"Yes, I understand that. But of course, if you joined us, you'd have to become one of us. Your powers would become stronger, you will become stronger and faster too."

"Who else has powers?"

"Most of us, whether it is brute strength or a power to read minds or cause pain. I can read someone's mind by touching their hand."

"So that's why you wanted to hold my hand?" he nodded. "Shit, sorry about the gay thing." I whispered.

"Not a problem child. So what have you decided?"

"If I become one of you, will I get to suck blood and sleep in a coffin and stuff?" I asked, oddly excited.

"Yes, part of that." He smiled an alluring smile.

"In that case, I'm in. But don't expect me to change, I'm staying how I am, besides being un-dead and shit." Not like I had a family to go home to, I live alone, I only have two 'friends' so I won't be missed and this sounds like a pretty good deal.

"Ahh, excellent." He purred, smiling.

**Hope you all enjoyed let me know if you did by reviewing. No update unless i get some reviews and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey how goes it? I can't believe how good the response to the first chapter was. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Mel/ Melanie.  
**

"Look, Aro," I said sitting on my bed exhausted, meeting everyone and taking a, uhh, slightly different tour of the castle and choosing a room is pretty tiring. "This whole, be one of us or die thing has three rules OK?" I asked.

"As you wish." He nodded, stepping into my basic room. It's the same as the others, stone walls, a bed, a ward-rope, a bathroom and a window, little else. I choose this room because it's by the kitchen and since no-one else cooks, I thought I'd better be close, I have a big appetite.

"Rule one, I get to stay human until I choose to be changed, I want to be seventeen not sixteen. Being sixteen is pretty shit." I told him.

"Of course, we are happy to wait."

"Rule two, no funny business."

"Funny business?" Aro asked, confused.

"You know, no sucking my blood, no not telling me shit I need to know, especially stuff about me and my future , that stuff and I'm not having one of these 'mates' unless I choose one. Okay?" I asked raising my eyebrows, in my 'take that bitch' way.

"I will tell you all I can and of course I will not force you into having a mate." He said smiling. "And rule three child?" He asked expectantly.

"This one is really important 'cause if you think I'm going to change my attitude and the way I speak and act just because I'm a vampire you've got another thing coming. New life, same attitude, I will still swear, speak my mind and dress how I wish and if you think I'm wearing one of those cloak things…actually they're quiet cool so I'll wear one. But besides the cloak and the fact I'll be a vamp' I'm not changing anything about me. OK?"

"Yes, I can understand this; I only ask that you refrain from swearing at my brothers and I. In a conversation I will not be too upset and will accept it as how you are." he said in his calm, quiet but powerful voice.

"Glad we understand each other." I smiled, lifting my fist for a fist pound; Aro looked at my hand, confused. "I'll teach it to you." I sighed.

"So you're the what? Local creep? Local Mr. 'every girl wants me'?" I asked Alec. No offence intended to him, well actually, full offence intended, he tried to suck my blood for fucks sake! Something that in my books is unforgivable, not that it's happened before.

"What, you're jealous are you? Want a piece of me?" He replied self-confidently.

"Jealous? Of you and your imaginary screaming fans? HA! You wish." I said spitefully. I'll give it too him, he's _hot_ but I know it's only because he's a vamp'. "Anyway, what are you? ten?" I asked as we walked into the gardens.

"I'm fifteen, in human biological years. In vampire years, a few hundred years." He shrugged.

"Really?" I asked mock amazed and with mock awe. "How amazing. If you have no life."

"I'm really starting to regret not drinking your blood when I had the chance, you're driving me insane." He sneered.

"Well, stop following me then creep. Why _are_ you following me?" I asked annoyed.

"I have little else to do." He lied badly.

"Which translates as, I want sex! From you or anyone, I'm pretty desperate." I said wickedly still only just outside the door we'd come through to enter the gardens. Well, really it's just a room with a bench, a tree, some plants and a fake waterfall. It's pretty cool I guess, really weird though. I never expected it, not in this castle at least.

"Now you're really starting too p…" he stopped himself.

"Piss you off? Too scared to swear are you little baby?" I mocked him, which probably isn't the best idea considering his strength and speed and stuff but never mind.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip your throat out." He snarled.

"You wouldn't dare." I said, questioning with him with my stare.

"There's nothing stopping me. And you're not as tough as you want people to think, you're merely a human." He chuckled sadistically, crouching over slightly so our faces where only inches apart, I could feel his breath on my face.

"True, you have the strength and speed to kill me." I said acting helpless. "But would you really cross Aro?" I questioned him. With that, he straightened up and fake coughed. "That's what I thought, now run along, it's past your bed time." I laughed; my victory, my attitude and my smugness all clear as day on my face.

"World of advice Mel." He said authority in his voice.

"From you? I'd rather not." And with that I turned on my heel and gracefully walked out, adrenaline pumping through my veins, I could have got killed, all in a days work I guess.

Lying in my bath tub of cool water-the climate to hot for a warm bath-feeling the water wash over me, relaxing my muscles after two long and quite weird days, I can't help but think, deeply for me, I mean my life has changed quite drastically in two days. I've promised to become a vampire or die, moved into a castle full of vampires, which could turn out to be a fucking terrible idea. I feel like, even though I'm in a castle full of people- well, vampires anyway- I still feel all alone, I'm the only human in the castle, except the receptionist but she isn't really part of this 'family' Aro's created. But on the plus side, I've already got a enemy, after two days, that's a record for me, I like to have someone who I hate and who hates me, keeps things fresh. It sounds stupid but I love the occasional argument, I always seem to win, I think it's 'cause I have ways of looking at people as if to say 'give me the best you've got biatch', it's a good look, smug, kind of fierce and sort of questioning.

**Thank you to **Lil Mizz SunShyne X x, Quinstar, BrokenAngel16KL, DramaLo, Secondstolight17 **and especially to** EmmaLautnerxxx**. **

**Reviews mean so much to me so keep them coming, love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Admittedly i was bummed that the second chapter didn't get as big a response as the first but still, i was really happy with the fact it got a response. (Happy face)**

**Also, I've used Felix because, it annoys me how he's always portrayed as a mean and violent 'person' and i think that he like Emmett a big friendly giant and in the movies he's too of the reasons i wrote this story was to show the other sides to some characters, you'll know what i mean in later chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer-Guess what I own! Twilight? No, not twilight! I own Mel/Melanie. That is all.  
**

Sitting in my room, bored as fuck, as usual, I decided to irritate Alec- I know I'm sixteen and should be more mature but I'm too bored to care- so I'm walking around the castle in search of Alec.

"Mel! What are you doing?" someone shouted from behind me. I recognised the voice as Felix.

"Felix! Looking for Alec." I smiled, high fiving him.

"Why? I thought you hated him?" He asked looking confused, he may be strong and stuff but he's a little slow.

"I'm going to find him so I can annoy him, I'm bored you see." I smiled wickedly.

"Why did I not think of that?" He frowned.

"'cause you're stupid." I laughed. "I told you I was going to annoy him soon." I smiled. Felix is a pretty cool guy, I've been talking to him a lot, he's one of very few 'people' who like me, most of them think I'm too loud, outspoken and annoying, all I ask for in life.

"Yeah, you did too." He smiled. "So what's your plan?"

"Well, I was thinking about maybe calling him a creep and stuff and then mocking him for being a kiss-ass and then top it of by making myself bleed."

"I think making yourself bleed is a bit far but the rest sounds good but maybe you need some new material." He laughed.

"Like what?" I asked, knowing he has something up his sleeve.

"Alec, dude. How goes it?" Felix asked Alec casually as he strolled up to him as I hid around the corner, not breathing, not moving.

"I'm good Felix, now what do you want?" he asked eyeing him curiously.

"Why do you jump to the conclusion I want something?" he asked acting innocent.

"You always want something, it's the only reason you speak to me." He said accusingly.

"True but this time is different."

"What is it Felix?"

"It's about Mel." He said, why the fuck didn't I ask him his plan?

"Oh, I see. What about her?"

"She told me she has a huge crush on you, I'm her gay friend only not gay." He winked.

"Really?" He asked in a way as if to say 'I knew it'.

"Oh yeah, she said she only argues with you 'cause it's how she flirts, you should go talk to her." He said encouragingly.

"I think I will, thanks Felix." He said walking away. I shuddered 'cause the fucking creep was excited because he might get to 'sex me'! What in the name of fuck is 'sex me'? If that's what he thinks he's got another thing coming.

"Felix, why the fuck did you tell him that?" I said, well and truly pissed of.

"Set him up, then you reject him. Then I annoy him about it, if he doesn't kill me first." He smiled.

"If he tries anything, you're dead as a dodo 'kay?" I asked him, glaring.

"That's a pretty scary glare Mel. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from super creep, don't you worry." He smiled. Felix has a stunning smile, he's actually really hot, my type too, maybe a bit tall. He's tanned with dark brown wavy hair and red-shudder- eyes and deep red, full lips He's about six foot four inches tall and has ridiculously large muscles but not in a bad way.

"You better had." I continued to glare.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, review, tell your friends, read my other stories. You know the drill.**

**Thank you to **Secondstolight17, EmmaLautnerxxx, AliciyaC **and** smileyface209.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the new chapter. Seriously guys, i love you all. You're amazing. The amount of reviews and favourites this story had got and i as an author have got is phenomenal. My readers are the reason i keep writtinh. Thank you.**

_**IMPORTANT:- Oh and can you all do the poll on my profile, it's really important to this story, thank you.**_

**Disclaimer-I sadly, still don't own anything but Mel/Melanie.  
**

"Mel?" Alec asked. Walking into my room. Felix ran me to my room, not as fun as it seems.

"Hey there." I smiled flirtatiously.

"I heard something earlier." He said sitting next to me on my bed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"I heard that you like me." He winked. "I don't blame you." He said, putting his hand on my thigh.

Now I know the plan was to reject him but right now, I have had no male attention in a year only ever kissed one boy and that was twice. So a little flirting can't hurt. "You got me." I sighed.

"Hey, I don't mind. It's expected really, I knew you were just pretending to hate me." He smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh…" He cut me off by kissing my on the lips. OK this is a bit far, I was going to flirt, not kiss him, I should stop him but I enjoy kissing too much, I hate this sort of thing when there's two conflicting parts of you. But, I kissed him back. He put his hands on my ass pulling me into the kiss, creep. But I reacted as you do and put my arms around his neck, enjoying it more than I should. His hands started to wander, mainly to my chest, making me wonder how experienced he is with this kind of thing.

Shit! Shit, fuck, shiting fuck! That was not meant to happen, _at all_. Flirting went too far and then kissing went too far. OK I admit I enjoyed it, kind of. But, I hate myself, I mean Alec, I couldn't do much worse.

"Hey Mel. So our plan, didn't go to plan huh?" Felix asked, sounding a little sad.

"So you heard?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh yeah, he didn't shut up. Did you know you're his hundredth?"

"What? A hundred? Fucking hell!" I said shocked, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, you know Mel, I thought you were better than that, I mean you said you hate him and you end up having sex with him." He said sounding pissed off.

"I do but I got carried away I was going to flirt a bit then be like 'hell no' but he kissed me and I haven't been kissed in a year and I got carried away." I said, a tear filling my eye.

"Why are you crying?" He asked shocked, no-one ever sees me cry.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually cry. It's just I hate myself for being so stupid. I should never have let him do that, it's not like I even like him, I hate him almost as much as I hate myself right now. Plus you're huge and you were annoyed with me. Pretty scary shit." I laughed through the tears.

"I'm sorry Mel, I didn't realise how bad you felt." He said pulling me into a hug. "Aww, come one, don't cry. Go set him straight, don't put up with it, say he pushed you into it, just don't cry." He said, still hugging me.

"You know what?" I said pulling away and wiping my eyes. "You're right. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and then if Aro wants to kill me he can."

"Actually Aro is pissed of with him." Felix told me.

"Why?" I said, shocked.

"I don't know, I guess he likes you better than Alec." Felix shrugged.

"Alec, I need to talk to you." I said barging into his room.

"What about?" He asked, not at all surprised by my intrusion.

"You know exactly what about Alec, you are in deep shit." I said practically spitting, furious. "You're a jerk and a creep, you pushed me into it and I hate you with a passion".

"I didn't force you into anything. You weren't saying that last night."

"You did, do you not understand how much I hate you? I want you dead right now Alec I am that fucking pissed off. I regret letting you have your way with me, I wish I'd stopped you, I actually want to bathe in bleach. I want to love someone before I have sex with them and you I most certainly do not love." I shouted.

"Hate is just as passionate as love, now come on, you enjoyed it." He said putting his hand on my arm. I shook it off.

"You listen and you listen good. I hate you, I don't want to be near you, you touch me ever again and I will personally rip your head off and then shove it up your ass 'kay?" I smiled playfully.

"I could rip your head off much easier than you mine." He gloated.

"That's where you are wrong Alec it's my birthday in a few days and I will be stronger than you, I will hurt you Alec you touch me or try to kiss me ever again and I will kill you." I barked.

"You're not a vampire now." He said stepping closer and putting his hand on my ass.

"I think you've forgotten our chat the other day. I mean do you really want to get in more trouble with Aro." I said, calmer. He snarled. "What I thought." I laughed.

"If you don't love me, who do you love?" He asked.

"Fuck off Alec." I said as I walked out of his door.

**I hope you all enjoyed, once again thank you so much for all the love coming my way for this story and all the others, it's the reason i write and it makes me so happy to create something people enjoy.**

**Thanks you to EmmaLautnerxxx, vampwolfgreatness, secondstolight17, Lil Mizz SunShyne X x, Smileyface209, thatguywashot, RandomTwilightFan1 and all my other readers.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last one. Every time i sign in and see i have one more review or one more fave i feel like crying and i feel like even though i say thank you for reviewing and stuff every chapter i want to thank you ALL whether you review or not, so, thank you. **

**Anyway, who's seen Eclipse, good right? :D:D:D:D:D**

**Disclaimer-i own Mel/Melanie and that is all. Not even a little ownage, no matter how much i want it.  
**

Rolling out of bed, tired and stiff after a late night, I bumped into something on my way to the bathroom.

"Urghhh." I moaned aloud.

"Nice to see you to Mel." Felix laughed.

"Oh hey Felix, how goes it?" I smiled, still half asleep.

"I'm good, how are you, tired? Excited?" He smiled. "Cold?" he added as an afterthought.

"Tired. Why would I be excited or cold and why are you in here?" I asked confused.

"It's your birthday so I wanted to be the first to say happy birthday. So happy birthday!" He laughed.

"So it is. And cold 'cause?"

"You're only wearing underwear." He said sounding shy.

"Shit!" I said, now wide awake. "Sorry." I said grabbing my dress of my

chest at the bottom of my bed and slipping it over my head.

"I don't mind, you look good." He winked.

"Felix." I moaned. "You're such a creep." I joked, hitting him, hurting myself more than I hurt him.

"Shall I pretend that hurt?" He laughed.

"Please." I smiled.

"Ouch! Oh my god Mel, that hurt. I hate you, ouch!" he shouted.

"Aww, thanks Felix." I laughed.

"Come on Melanie, hurry up." Aro said excitedly, pulling me along blindfolded, I refused to be carried. It was odd how much I trust Aro, there are a few people here that if they wanted to put me in a blindfold I'd tell them where to stick their blindfold.

"Okay, okay. I can't believe you're throwing me a party." I laughed.

"You're the new member of our family, you deserve it." He said, sounding like he was smiling. "Here we are." He said taking of my blindfold. We were stood in the grand hall, which was decorated with yellow and orange happy birthday banners and balloons. And off to one side was a table with a massive cake and lots of prettily wrapped presents. Everyone was there too, even Alec. Felix walked straight over and gave me a hug.

"Why's there such a big cake?" I asked Aro.

"It's difficult to get a cake for one person." He laughed.

"Oh makes sense, well, lets enjoy my party." I smiled.

"Melanie, may I speak with you first?" Aro asked quietly.

"Sure." I smiled. "What's up?" I asked as we got to a quiet area.

"Well, today is your seventeenth birthday, so we will change you."

"I know, can't we do it tomorrow?"

"No, we must do it today."

"Fine! But after the party 'kay?" I said making my way back to the others.

"Of course." He smiled, following me.

"That's beautiful, thank you Jane." I smiled, hugging her. I like Jane; she's nicer than what she seems. If you respect her and don't get on her bad side that is.

"It's okay, it's off Alec and I really. I choose it though." She smiled, hugging me back.

"Thanks everyone." I smiled. I loved the party and the presents, I got so many presents, clothes, for once I've become a vampire, jewellery and shoes and off Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives I got a Volturi necklace. I also had books and stationary to 'pass the time when I can't sleep' which was meant to be a joke, which had to be explained to me, I can't get over the fact vampires don't sleep.

"Your gift is in my room; want to go get it with me?" Felix smiled.

"Yeah okay, any reason to get away from Alec he keeps staring at me." I laughed.

"Here." He smiled, handing me a small white and pink square with a pink ribbon.

"What is it?" I asked shaking it and sniffing it, trying to guess.

"Open it." He laughed. I pulled of the ribbon and ripped the paper. Inside sat a blue box, the right shape and size for a necklace.

"Felix, holy shit! That is beautiful, I love it, oh my god. Thank you." I smiled, my eyes filling up. In the box was a simple gold chain with a diamond heart pendant, so simple but so beautiful.

"Only the best for my best friend." He smiled. "Here, I'll put it on you." He said taking it and putting it round my neck. As he pulled his hands away they lingered by the side of my face, then he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at his. He looked in my eyes and lowered his face to mine. His lips touched mine softly, sweet and tender. Then he kissed me again this time long and slow but still gentle. My heart sped up and my face turned red. He pulled away. "Oh crap, sorry Mel." He said taking his hand away from my face and scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Don't apologise." I smiled. Putting my hands around his neck and pulling him down to me, so our faces were only inches apart. "Don't apologise, kiss me again." I whispered. Then pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, pulled my closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waste. He started to kiss me harder, more passionately. I never thought I'd want him to kiss me but now that he is, I don't want him to stop. I guess I liked him all along. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste, he pressed us up against a wall and put his hands on my ass. He liked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue into his mouth. As he moved his hand over my body, I accidently groaned. SHIT! He chucked, putting me down.

"Sorry Mel I…" I cut him off by reaching up and kissing him again, gently on the lips.

"Apologise once more and I may have to kiss you again." I smiled.

"Really?" He smiled wickedly. "Well, I'm sorry…" I kissed him again laughing. He pulled away. "But seriously, I am. Not so much about kissing you, well if you don't feel the same then I am but I'm sorry about the whole Alec thing." He said sitting on his bed. "It was all my fault."

"Look," I said sitting on his lap, facing him, with my legs wrapped around his waste, He put his hands on my legs. "_I_ was the one who let it get too far, _I _was the one who could have stopped him but _I_ didn't, it's _my_fault not yours. Okay?" I sighed.

"Mel, I'm not letting you blame yourself."

"Whoever's fault it was, it's in the past. Agreed?" He nodded. "All that matters now, is the future, okay?" I asked, resting my head on his big, muscular chest. He nodded. "Good." I said kissing his neck.

"Mel?" he said hesitantly.

"You apologise again and I will fucking hurt you." I laughed.

"No, I was just thinking something."

"What?"

"I feel stupid, never mind."

"Tell me." I growled playfully.

"Well, I uhh, I wondered, if maybe I could be a significant part of your future." He said nervously if he could blush, I think he would be.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What I'm trying to say is, will you be my, uhh, girlfriend? Is that the right word?" he asked confused.

"Right or wrong, it works for me."

"Is that a yes?" He asked wearily.

"What do you think?" I asked kissing him, hard on the lips, without hesitation, last week, I wouldn't have dared to kiss him, I didn't even know I liked him. Well, I sort of knew but just ignored what I was feeling for him. Thinking about it I guess I knew he liked me too I mean he acted differently to any of my other friends here or when I was back home.

**So, what did you think? Huh? Review and tell me, add it to your favourite, add it to your alerts, keep reading. But mainly, review and give some love, advice, critisism. What ever, just review and stuff. **

**Now time for some named thank yous. Secondstolight17, Lil Mizz Sunshyne Xx, Sheeka and kAsS3695 (and EmmaLautnerxx). Thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am so sorry for not updating in so long, I've had a stressful few weeks. I had writters block, then my mother went into hospital and then my laaptop got 32 virus' and stopped working. **

**I know this is _really _short but it's just a little filler type thing. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything but Mel/Melanie.  
**

"So why am I doing this again?" I asked Felix. Trying to hid my nerves.

"So you can suck blood." He offered.

"That's pretty cool."

"Umm, so you can, uhh, be hotter?"

"There is that."

"So, you can rip Alec's head off, 'cause he's a creep?"

"That will be fun. This is where I would laugh evilly 'kay?" I know I sound stupid but I'm not looking forward to this experience and I'm trying to calm myself by acting like a douche.

"'cause if you don't you'll get killed."

"That is a valid reason. That shit would hurt."

"So that you can be stronger and stuff too."

"Now that would be a good reason if I were a man and last time I checked, I'm not a man." I shrugged. "Now, Aro will this hurt?"

"Yes, yes it will, I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Ahh, fucking hell. Alright, bite me then." I sighed lying down on my bed.

"Oh and Mel." Felix said.

"What?" I asked, annoyed and nervous.

"I'll be here when you wake up OK?"

"Not a bright point." I joked. Smiling wickedly and playfully.

**This is where I'd usually thank all the reviewers, the people who have added the story to their favourites and stuff by name but it's been so long I can't remember who had done things last time.**

**So, instead I want to say a big general thank you to everyone reading the story reviewing and all the other stuff. Keep the reviews and stuff coming. I'm more thankful for reviews than anyhting else, so review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, the next chapter, I'm sorry for the length of the last chapter so I'm updating quickly to make up for it. **

**Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer-I only own Mel/Melanie, gutting i know.**

I knew there'd be pain, but _this_, this I didn't expect. I feel like I'm being burnt alive. The heat and flames burning away at my body while I struggle to not cream or wriggle. I may be turning into a vampire but I'm still Mel the loud mouth, outspoken, swearing girl, with an attitude and I don't want people to think any differently. Thankfully, through the flames I have managed to hold onto a few things, and I will hold onto them until the flames go. I am a Volturi, I have a boyfriend called Felix, we've been together two hours and however long the flames have been burning and that I hate Alec, there are other things jumbled in there but to me they are the most important. They are who I am, who I love and who I hate. Love, yeah, I _love _Felix. _I love you Felix_-I loved him as a friend and with all this time to just think I've realised I love him as more than a friend- I tried to say aloud, whether he heard, I don't know. I've noticed I'm becoming more aware now, I've been able to hear Aro and Felix talking and Alec and Felix arguing and a mix of other people coming and going in the last few hours, I think. My right hand has sometimes felt fractionally cooler than the rest of my body which has been oddly calming and comforting.

"It's almost over, her heart is going like crazy." Felix said happily. I know he's only happy because I screamed a few times in the last hours-i think- But in honesty the only heat now was in my upper torso.

"Yes, almost. I'd say another minute, she can probably hear us now and speak if she so wishes." Aro replied calmly. Only another minute. Listening to the beat of my heart for sixty beats but Felix is right it's like one big sound. Ok something is happening the heat is only in my heart and I think it's stopped.

"Her heart has stopped." Felix said, happily. Yep, definitely stopped then. "Mel? Can you hear me?" Felix asked squeezing my hand.

"Mel isn't here at the moment please a message after the beep. _Beep._" I smiled. I could hear him and everything else for a mile around, I can hear Jane and Chelsea taking in the grand hall. They sound different though. Opening my eyes I could see really well to, like I could see every atom in every thing around me, but again it was all a little different. Sitting up, the first thing I looked for was Felix, he was sat on the bed next to me and Aro stood next to him at the side of the bed. Waves of worry came towards me, from Aro, worried that I'd attack them because I'm new born. "Hey, don't worry I won't attack you, I feel fine, not even thirsty or anything." I smiled. "Oh and Aro, that didn't hurt, it was fucking excruciating." I glared.

"Not thirsty?" Aro questioned.

"Nope, not a bit."

"How odd." He said looking confused. "I'll leave you two, I have to make a phone call." And with that he was gone.

"Felix." I cried, leaning over and kissing him. "I didn't forget." I winked.

"I know, you said you loved me while you were burning." He smiled caressing my face. "Wow, you look so different, I didn't think you could look any better but you do, it's crazy." He smiled kissing me.

"Really?" I asked getting of the bed, too fast. "Wow, this speed shit's going to take some getting used to. Now, a mirror." I said walking over to my full length mirror. Wow, I do look different, I look hot! Tall, slender and pretty. My auburn hair, before thin and straight, now long thick and wavy, my slightly curvy but still boyish figure has become a skinny but still curvy womanly figure, I seem taller too. My face is still heart shaped with broad cheek bones and a normal, slightly upturned nose. My thin lips are now full and a rosy red. The things that will take some getting used to is that my previously green eyes are now blood red. Over all not bad, not bad at all. "What do you think Felix?" I asked spinning to face him.

"Hmm," he looked thoughtfully walking over to me. "You look wow! Beautiful isn't even good enough, mind, you were more than beautiful before." He smiled. "Though I think you'd look better if you gave me my shirt back." He said playfully and pulling at his shirt that I was wearing.

"Yeah, probably." I winked. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you."

"Is that a promise?" He laughed.

"You bet it is." I smiled, walking over to him. Reaching up and kissing him. "It think you'd look better without this on too." I said, doing the same as what he'd done.

"I do, I really do." He laughed. I hit him playfully. "I don't need to pretend that actually hurt." He said rubbing his arm.

"Really?" I asked feeling badass.

"No." He laughed. "Now, get that new sexy ass of yours over here and say hello properly." He said pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. "That's better." He smiled.

"I need to change." I sighed, looking at my clothes, and walking out.

"Mel?" he called me.

"Yeah?" I said sticking my head around the door.

"I love you too." He said walking over to me and turning me around. "You're already in your room." He laughed.

**Once again thank you to everyone reading and reviewing and stuff. Especialy to Lil Mizz SunShyne X x x, yes i love ya :L**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, even though i don't know if people are still reading but i'm going to finish the story anyway. **

**Oh and also i will be uploading another Volturi story in the next week or so.**

**Disclaimer- If i was Stephanie Meyer i wouldn't be a shit writter would i? So i obviously don't own anything twilight  
**

"So, do you know what Aro meant when he said about 'making a call'?" I asked Felix, pulling off 'my' top and throwing it at him.

"I uhh," He said, staring at me.

"Felix, you've seen my in underwear before." I laughed, prancing around the room looking for clothes.

"I know but you look, wow. More so than before. I was right too, you do look better without my shirt on." He said happily, laying on the bed.

"Well thank you." I laughed. "Anyway, Aro's phone call."

"Oh, right. Well, obviously you not being thirsty when you're a new born is odd, so I'm going to go with he's calling Eleazar." He informed me.

"Who?" I asked confused, sitting on the bed. Giving up on my search for clothes and taking the shirt back off Felix and slipping it over my head.

"He used to be part of the guard but he found his mate and left, Aro sometimes calls upon him because he can tell what vampires and humans powers are. So he's curious about whether you have a second power or something, most probably."

"Two powers? Fuck yeah." I smiled, ecstatic. "Wouldn't I know if I have two powers?" I asked confused.

"No, not necessarily. You may not realise you're using it."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." I said excitedly. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Felix asked worried.

"I'm new born so I'm really strong, I can go rip Alec's head off, I'm strong enough. Ha." I beamed.

"Yeah." Felix sounded a bit pissed off at the mention of Alec's name.

"What's up?" I asked, resting my head on my arms on Felix's chest.

"Oh, Alec pissed me off. When you were unconscious or whatever he came in and was like 'she'll leave you for me now she's a vampire' and all this shit. So we argued and I'm just annoyed with him." He sighed.

"Why would he think that?" I asked disgusted.

"Why do you think?" He asked, putting his arm around my waist under the shirt.

"Uhh, little help."

"Because, and I quote 'we've done so much more than you, which proves she wants me.'"

"What a little, bigheaded, creep. If that's what he think he's got another thing coming." I snarled.

"It's true though." He sighed.

"You're jealous. Don't be, it meant nothing."

"I'm not jealous." I lifted my eyebrows questioningly. "Well, okay, I am. But what do you expect? I mean he's slept with my girlfriend and I haven't, not to mention about four days before you and I got together and to top it off, in human years he's fifteen and I'm twenty."

"Yeah but Felix, I don't like him. _At all!_ I regret that it was my first time and I wish I could change it but I can't. You know what? I don't even count it. As far as I'm concerned I'm a virgin." I told him.

"We're on the same page then." He saw my confused look and explained. "Well, I had sex when I was human and so did you, but neither of us have in our vampire lives, so really, we're both virgins." He smiled, proud of his conclusion.

"Oh." I smiled, kissing him. "In which case, I'm glad I did, it means we're even."

"That's wrong Mel."

"Oh shut it." I smiled and then kissed him again.

**I know this was a really random chapter but never mind. Review all the same.**

**Thank you too all my readers, reviewers and everyone else. ALSO, Lil Mizz SunShyne X x x, SWEETPEA? Ahh, lol.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I found this chapter oddly enjoyable to write so i hope you guys enjoy reading it. This is a very, uhh, informative chapter.**

**I'm going to put my thankyou here today, i feel like a change. Thank you to all my readers reviewers and so on. Sheeka-Oh my god, your reviews made me laugh. **

**'She who can not be named'-i won't mention your name again. Hehehe.**

**I've decided however that at the end of the story i'll probabily put up a chapter about new/upcoming, other stories and at the same time say all my thank you's. i'll name everyone i need to thank. :)  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, this is obvious because 1, I suck and 2, If i owned twilight this would be published.**

"Mel, I think you should go hunting." Felix frowned, looking down at me as I sprawled out on his bed.

"Why? I'm not thirsty. I haven't been thirsty once yet." I told him, honestly.

"But you're a new born; you should be really thirsty. Uncontrollable thirst comes with being new born." He told me, looking concerned.

"Well I'm not thirsty, okay?" I asked, getting pissed of.

"Okay. Are you totally sure I mean you haven't hunted yet and it's been three days and…" I cut him off with a menacing glare. "Okay, Mel's not thirsty. I got it." He smiled.

"Look," I said sitting up to face him. "I know you're concerned and everything but I'm really not thirsty. As soon as I am I'll tell you, I promise." I smiled.

"Ok, as long as you do." He smiled kissing my forehead. I nodded and lay back down.

"Uhh, Felix?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah Mel?"

"I want to do something about Alec, every time I see him he stares at me and I'm never with you when I do so I feel intimidated. And he doesn't just look at me he stares and looks like he wants to say something about what happened between me and him. His eyes are saying 'ha, you want me'. If he doesn't stop soon I'll rip his fucking throat out." I laughed evily.

"Mel." Felix said taking my hand. "Don't worry about him, okay? Let's just worry about this thirst thing then we can do something about the little creep." He smiled. I nodded. I've got to be honest, Felix knows exactly what to say to me. As soon as we talked the first time we clicked and I never thought I'd like him as more than a friend, I loved him as a friend and I thought about him a lot and only once we kissed I realised it wasn't friendship and I'm glad he kissed me because now, if he hadn't we wouldn't have _this_ and Alec would be missing a few limbs. I think because we were friends first he knows what to say and do to make me smile and shit like that. The only thing about all this is I'm kind of loosing my reputation as a badass. It sucks, big time.

"Melanie, this is Eleazar." Aro said pointing me towards a tall tanned man standing near the thrones. Demetri came to get me because we had an imprtant guest, I must admitt i was pissed off, I was in the middle of a really good book.

"Lovely to meet you" He smiled.

"Yeah, same." I smiled.

"And of course you know everyone else."

"Yes." He smiled and nodded at them all. Only a few of us where gathered, the 'three amigos' as Felix and I call them, the wives, Felix, Demitri, Jane, Alec and Chelsea. "Now, I think you know about my power, yes?" Eleazar asked me. I nodded. "Well, Aro here wants me to 'read' your powers as you haven't hunted yet as you aren't thirsty. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are. But honestly I know my power, I read emotions and the reason behind them." I told him.

"Yeah, i'm getting that, i think it's when, for example, someone's really scared or a lot of people are scared and when you want to." He told me. I nodded. "But, there's another side to it as far as I can tell." He said thoughtfully.

"Another side to it?" Aro, Felix and I said in unison.

"Yes, you seem to be able to control feelings."

"Feelings?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I _think_ so."

"Still confused."

"Well, I think you can make people feel things. From love, jealousy and hatred to tiredness, thirst and maybe even pain and heat. For example you've told yourself you're not thirsty, so you don't feel thirsty but of course you are." He smiled.

"Oh my god, that's cool as fuck." I smiled. "Can we test it?"

"Of course. Let's try emotional feelings first." I nodded. "Think you hate Alec."

"I do already."

"Oh well, umm." He hesitated. "Maybe you can extend it to people. Try making Chelsea hate Alec."

"Anything?" I asked Chelsea. She shook her head. "Maybe if I touch her?" I asked Eleazar, walking over to Chelsea.

"Try it." He smiled. Putting my hand on Chelsea's arm I started to think 'you hate Alec' over and over. "Anything now?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm starting to hate Alec." She smiled.

"Ok make someone feel thirsty." Aro said excitedly. I made my way to him, placed my hand on his arm and thought 'you're thirsty' over and over. Looking at Aro's face his eyes went black. "Wow, this is weird. My throat is burning. Now do pain." He beamed as I pulled my hand away and his eyes returned to a deep red.

"Who to?" I asked nervously. Everyone took a step back from me.

"I don't mind." Felix said, walking towards me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You just have to make it up to me." He whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry if this works." I apologised sadly putting my hand on his chest and started thinking 'pain in your leg' over and over.

"Shit, ouch. That's really painful. Almost as bad as Jane but only in one place." I pulled my hand off his chest. "It's stopped." He smiled.

"This is cool as fuck." I beamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, next chapter. Hope your enjoying the story, let me know by reviewing the chapters, if you think it's getting boring or rubbish tell me because I can make the story better. I want my stories to be as good as possible. Speaking of which, my new story 'Past, present and future' will be uploaded in the next two or three days so keep an eye out for that. It's another Volturi story, an Alec story.**

**Once again thank you for my reviews and stuff. This chapter is dedicated to Lil Mizz SunShyne X x x as it's her birthday today. :D**

**Be warned this chapter is a partial lemon. Well, it's not. But it's hints at a lemon. **

**Disclaimer-As I've mentioned a few times I don't own twilight. Only Mel/Melanie.  
**

"So I guess that's the mystery solved." Felix said, taking my hand as we walked out of the grand hall.

"Yeah, it's cool isn't it?" I smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you could make Alec have an aversion to you so he would stay away." He suggested.

"I could. But I'd have to touch him and it'd only last as long as I touch him." I sighed, annoyed.

"Well, practise extending, then you can do it without touching him and it'll last."

"Yeah, I could couldn't I?" Felix nodded. "So, how am I going to make it up to you?" I asked arriving at our door.

"We can think of something." Felix smiled, pinning me against the door-with his body-to our room and kissing me, hard. Still kissing Felix I pushed the door open, Felix closed the door with his foot as we stumbled into the room. As we always do when we kiss like this, to make it easier to reach because of the height difference, Felix lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He started to kiss down my chin and my neck, down to where my dress started at my breast and back up to my mouth as I fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, trying to undo them and failing because of my shaking hands. Still kissing Felix I gave up on undoing the buttons and ripped his shirt open, easier, much easier. Unable to stop myself, I began to bite his neck and shoulder, he groaned with pleasure and I returned to kissing him. Felix put my down and sat on the bed then pulled me to him by my ass and unzipped my dress making it fall to the floor. **(A/N:Feel free to use your imagination here.)**

**(****A/N:A while later.) **"I should let you cause me pain more often." He purred into my ear. "And then let you make it up to me."

"Is that a promise or a threat." I teased

"Whichever you want it to be."

As I lay drawing pictures with the tip of my finger onto Felix's chest and abs and he did the same on my thigh, I sighed. "We should get dressed." I said sitting up and pushing the bed sheets off me.

"No, you look good naked." He smiled.

"So do you." I winked, looking him up and down as he lay on our bed, naked. With that there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Alec." The person said through the door.

"Fuck off Alec." I snarled.

"I need to talk to you." He said in the same tone.

"Well talk."

"I feel stupid talking to a door, please, open the door."

"Fine, just wait a minute." I sighed in defeat pulling one of Felix tops on.

"Hurry up, it's not as if I haven't seen you naked." Felix snarled a deep throaty snarl.

"What?" I asked angrily pulling the door open almost pulling it from the door frame.

"You look and smell like sex." He smiled eyeing my up, Felix snarled again and so did I.

"Alec, don't make me rip your fucking throat out, just tell me."

"Fine, Aro wants to speak with you, to do with the discovery this afternoon. In half an hour."

"I'll be there." I sighed.

"Good." He smiled, pulling me to him, making me flinch and whispering in my ear. "I bet you enjoyed it with me more."

"Alec, fuck off. Now!" I growled pushing him away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh guys, I am literally gutted that i got like 1 review but I'm thinking i updated on Friday 13th and that may be why, so i pushed that to the side and I'm updating anyway.**

**Jacob-She doesn't own twilight ya know?**

**Me-They know that I've already told them.**

**Jacob-Oh *Turns into wolf and runs away***

**Mel-She owns me.**

**Me-True dat. I won Mel/Melanie.**

**Mel-Don't use my full name.**

**Me-Well you won't like what Aro's about to say. *Both disappear* (I'm sorry, I'm a bit hyper and felt the need for a really random disclaimer as i haven't done one in a while. What? Shutting.)  
**

"Ahh Melanie." Aro smiled as I walked into the main hall.

"Aro." I smile, bowing my head. As soon as I did so I regretted it, it made me feel like I was giving in and being politer and shit like everyone else. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to speak with you about your new power." I nodded. "It is of course a great gift of much power, you could maybe even get to a point where you can duplicate Alec's and Jane's powers, which would be wonderful."

"That's be cool." I smiled.

"Of course first you must come to grips with it and learn to expand it's range, so that you can make someone feel something without actually touching them. You see?"

"Felix did mention something about that."

"Ahh, young Felix and yourself have become close I believe. You no longer use your room am I correct?"

"Yes, you are." I nodded, glad of my inability to blush.

"Does that mean, you have chosen you mate, I would think so, after this afternoon." He smiled. I nodded, afraid my voice would crack, I guess we were loud, shit. I'll keep that in mind. "I'm glad, it is a shame you did not choose him as soon as you arrived, you would now possibly have a child." He sighed.

"No offence but when I came here I was sixteen and having a child was far from the top of my agenda, I was more concerned with staying alive." I smiled, trying to make that sound polite.

"Of course. Now, I think you need to train to expand you powers." He said in a very official manner.

"To be honest, I'd rather work on it alone. I'm already being taught how to fight."

"If you wish but if you have no improvement I will appoint someone to train you."

"Of course." I smiled. Aro waved a hand dismissively and I left the room.

"Have you even moved since I left to go see Aro?" I asked Felix who was still lying on his bed, naked.

"No, I couldn't be bothered to." He laughed.

"Well, don't you think you should at least get dressed?" I said eyeing him speculatively.

"Na, I've got nothing to do today, might as well lay here, relaxing."

He smiled, patting the space next to me.

"I've got to practise 'expanding my power'." I sighed.

""You can do that later."

"No, I've got to start practising now and you can help." I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Have I got to?" He moaned like a five year old.

"Yes, yes you do." I smiled pulling him up. Felix stuck his tongue out at me childishly. "Get dressed and I'll meet you in the gardens in five, 'kay?"

"Fine, you spoilsport." Felix moaned childishly, I laughed and glided out of the room.

"Concentrate really hard okay?" Felix told me.

"I would if you stopped interrupting me." I said, pissed off.

"Sorry." He sighed, feeling guilty. I glared at him.

"Shut up Felix." I laughed, still annoyed though. We'd been trying this for half an our to no avail, though Felix kept distracting me. Not that i minded (wink wink).

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on picturing Felix and thinking thirst for a few minutes. I took a step forward, closer to Felix so that we're were almost touching.

"Thirst." Felix told me.

"It worked?" I asked opening my eyes to look at him, still concentrating. "Holy shit, it did too." Loosing my concentration, his eyes turned back red. "High five." I said. Felix high fived me.

"Try hatred or jealousy or something." I nodded and took a step back, closing my eyes and picturing Felix and thinking lust. I stayed there for a few minutes concentrating as hard as I could.

"I'm really turned on, what are you doing?" Felix asked. Ignoring him I took another step back and started thinking lust and my name over and over, ignoring every sound and smell and sensation around me I concentrated harder than ever before.

"Okay, stop now Mel, or I will literally pin you down here and now." Felix said sounding tense. I dropped my concentration laughed and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I might still pin you down, for the fun of it." He smiled and then kissed me.

"Maybe later." I winked laughing.

**Ahh, i love Mel and Felix. Well, my portrayal of Felix and not the film/other story one. Anyway, as a softy like Emmett he's cool.**

**Review, I'm going to be honest, I'm a review whore, i love reviews, do review and shit or I'll get Mel on to you, shes pretty bad ass and shit ya know. And if you do I'll send you a virtual hug from your preferred character (Ehh? Ehh? Wink).**


	12. Chapter 12

**There's not too long left on this story now maybe five chapter possibly more but still not long.**

**Like i said I'm a review whore, i love getting reviews, so send me some reviews, one word, praise, criticism. And i got this idea off TeamJacob HA HA HA so i hope she doesn't mind me using it, if you review my story ill review one of yours.**

**Also, EmmaPattinsonxxx i agree, i want Felix too, i gave Mel some of my traits soo ;)**

**Felix-Hehe, she owns nothing!**

**Me- Na, i own Mel.**

**Felix-she's mine dude.**

**Me-only because i said so.**

**Felix-Fair point.**

"Felix?" I asked as we made our way back to our room after practising my power stretching shit and fighting.

"Yeah?" He asked spinning around so I was pressed up against the wall, he was still in the zone after the fighting.

"Get off me you big boob." I laughed pushing him off me.

"Sorry Mel, I love teasing you." I glared at him making him laugh. "What did you want?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about my first day here. How I was terrified of you 'cause I saw you drink someone's blood." I laughed.

"That's when I first saw you and couldn't help think, I want her. In a non-blood-drinking way." He laughed.

"Thanks Felix." I laughed hitting him. "Anyway, but it made me think, maybe I should go hunting."

"Yeah, are you thirsty then?" He asked taking my hand.

"No but I'd better go anyway you know, it's been more than two weeks since I got changed."

"That's true. Maybe you should get changed."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, there's no 'tours' for another week so we're going out." He winked.

"Don't let them rape you or anything okay? I want us to stay equal." Felix winked.

"What? One all? One more for me can't hurt." I said jokingly.

"I can change that." He said pinning me against a wall kissing me and putting his hand under my dress-which is way to short for my liking- on my thigh playfully .

"Felix, stop it, I'm getting thirsty now." I laughed pushing him away. He rolled his eyes so I kissed him. "So what's the plan?" I asked feeling like a Bond girl.

"Well, you stand on a street corner until a guy's comes over to you and then you go down a quiet alley and well then you bite him and stuff."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then." I smiled, kissing him.

"Here in an hour. And Mel don't massacre the town." I rolled my eyes and walked off.

Standing in front of a club, trying to look sexy, my throat burned, it took a lot of control to not pounce on someone there and then.

"Hey sexy." A guy came and stood by me, touching my ass as he passed, I tried hard not to flinch under the touch.

"Hey." I smiled suggestively

"This may be a little forward or inappropriate but want to come with me for a bit."

"I'd love to." I winked, taking his hand and leading his down a quiet alley, quite a bit away from where everything on the main street, so no-one would hear the commotion.

"I like how you think." He said, pushing me against a wall half way down the alley, pushing his body against mine and kissing my neck.

"Really?" I asked ignoring his wandering hands, focusing on the hot, sweet, blood running fast through his veins.

"Oh yeah." He said, kissing along my collar bone and then my lips.

I pulled away. "Well this isn't what you think." I said flashing him my teeth. "And you're a bad kisser."

"What, what?" He struggled to speak, taking a step away. Now it was my turn to push him against a wall.

"There's no point running or screaming." I growled, my tongue running down the side of his neck, getting the taste of it. He groaned a little. "You like that? See if you like this." I grabbed his wrist and sniffed it, put it around me, he pulled me closer and I put my head on his shoulder. I shouldn't play with my food but it's fun. "This may hurt a little." I said after running my tongue down his neck again. He nodded excitedly, thinking something good was going to happen. Then, I bit down hard on his neck. As I drank he squirmed a little, in a pathetic attempt to free himself, I pressed my body hard against his as I drank, quickly he stopped wriggling and slumped to the floor, weak. "Sorry about this." I whispered then, drained him of every last drop. Standing up I wiped the blood from around my mouth and straitened my dress, checking for any blood drops on it. As I established I was blood free, I disposed of the body, like Felix told me to and then made my way to where I was meeting up with Felix, thinking to myself 'not thirsty' so I wouldn't need to feed again.

**What did you think? i wanted to make the hunting really, umm, _different_. So, review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I really hate it when you don't update in a while for whatever reason and you loose most of your reviews and stuff. It SUCKS ASS. **

**Anywho, here's the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer-You know by now what I do and don't own right?**

"Aro want to see all of us." Jane told Felix and i as we walked in arm in arm after our hunting expedition.

"Oh, well ladies first."Felix said as we made out way to the throne room at full vampire speed.

"Master Aro, what is going on?" Jane asked curiously as we walked into the large, stone, throne room. Shadowed by Felix, Demitri and Chelsea.

"Ah, dear ones. Our dear friend Irina has some news to share." Aro smiled in his usual too-happy way.

"Indeed I do." The tall beautiful woman purred.

"Then, share you story." Aro smiled, as he went and sat next to Caius and Marcus.

"You see," She said, turning to us, I was shocked to see she had golden eyes not the red I anticipated. "a fellow coven, in Washington, I believe have created a immortal child. I was on my way to see my dear friends the Cullen's when I saw it. She was with a Cullen and I instantly knew I must come and inform the Volturi." She told us and turned back to face Aro. Who was delighted at the mention of the Cullen coven, though I haven't got a clue why.

"Isn't it delightful?" He said standing and clamping his hands together in a joyful way.

"Brother, how can you find the presence of an immortal child so great?" Marcus pondered.

"Brother, it is not the child I am delighted about, it is in fact, the Cullen's." He smiled.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Alec asked.

"We kill the child and hopefully bring Edward and Alice back with us at the same time and not to mention check on Bella." Aro smiled.

"What's the big deal with the Cullen's?" I asked Felix as I flopped onto our bed.

"It's a long story." He sighed, sitting on the windowsill seat.

"I've got all of eternity." I smiled, playfully.

"Well, they are a large family, much like ours, not as large but close. And they really are a family, mother, father and children. The father or creator, whatever you want to call him, is called Carlisle and many, many years ago he lived here, only for a short while but after he left he began to practise medicine,"

"A vampire as a doctor?" I cut him off, shocked.

"Yeah, apparently, he is pretty much immune to the smell of blood."

"Fucking hell, must be strong willed."

"He is. Anyway, he made himself a family. Edward, his 'son', Emse his mate then Rosalie and Emmett who are also his 'children' and are mates. Then Alice and Jasper joined, he didn't create them though but they too are his children. And there is Bella, a human who is Edwards wife."

"I don't see the big deal." I said honestly.

"Well, their coven is quite large, which is of course a worry for Aro but there are two with great powers and Aro wants them to join his guard and also Bella is a problem because she's human and shouldn't know about us."

"What are these 'great powers'?"

"Edward can read minds, like Aro but in some ways more powerful and in some not. He can't read every thought like Aro but _unlike_ Aro he doesn't need to touch them and there's Alice, she can see the future but as far as I can tell it all depends on decisions people make, for example Aro wants to go and sort this out and until he makes the decision she won't know."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"There's also Jasper's power but Aro isn't to bothered about him, he can read and control emotions."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, like you but not so powerful."

"Cool." I smiled.

"Aro?" I called, walking into the library, the most likely place to find him.

"Ah, Melanie. How are you child?" He smiled, from a large couch in the far cornerwhere he was reading.

"I'm fine thank you. Can I ask you something?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Of course." He said putting down his book.

"I get the whole deal with the Cullen's and the immortal child and stuff but how can I help in any of this?"

"You can help a lot child, you have a very useful power. You can help Chelsea, Alec and Jane, the Cullen's will no doubt not want to fight, well Carlisle won't want to fight and will no doubt gather witness' and that means there'll be to many for them to, uhh, affect. You can help make them feel hatred towards each other, fell pain, feel nothing, whatever we need to suceed."

"Will we be fighting?" I quite enjoy fighting, it's fun, especially against Felix.

"Maybe, I know that if we do fight, we will try and put you up against someone of equal strength, for example Felix will fight Emmett, Demitri will fight Jasper or maybe Edward and if Bella has been changed, you will fight her."

"She'll be newborn though, won't she be to thirsty to fight?" I asked confused.

"Quite possibly." He agreed, thinking. "Anything else Melanie?"

"Nope, thanks Aro." I smiled and walked out. I'm not a violent type but I do enjoy fighting and in some strange way, I hope I get to, I haven't had a real fight and it should be interesting on their part. Christ, I'm turning into an little evil cow.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know by reviewing. LOTS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a bit of a random chapter, just a bit of, i suppose fluff.**

**Also Tom or 'nope', if you decide to read the story again, I hate you, for finding my stories and for being ridiculously tall. MEH. I hope you fall off John's roof again.  
**

**With that said, Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight only Mel/Melanie.**

"Do I need to pack anything?" I asked Felix feeling nervous. We're leaving for Washington tonight, we've been told what to do, where to stand. All I have to do I stand there unless Jane, Alec or Chelsea need help. If it comes for a fight, I go for anyone who looks my size and quite strong. So unless we fight I have nothing to do.

"Mel, we're only going to be gone for two days, at the most." He laughed.

"So I don't need to take anything?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." He laughed again.

"Oh." I said sitting on our bed.

"I'd advise you go hunting before we leave." He told me.

"Not thirsty and I'm strong enough." I shrugged. "Hey, are you going to find any nomads for witnesses?" I asked, cocking my head to one side, like a puppy.

"I've already called them." He smiled. "I really wish Aro was making you stay here." He sighed sitting next to me and taking my hand and putting it between his.

"Why?" I scoffed.

"'cause I don't want to loose you." He half smiled.

"You say that like there's less chance of me loosing you." I laughed half heartedly.

"Seriously Mel." He frowned.

"I'll be fine Felix. Don't worry OK? I can take care of myself."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What's that meant to mean?" I asked, a little pissed off.

"I'm just worried you'll over estimate your power and you'll bite off more than you can chew." He sighed.

"Don't be stupid Felix." I sighed, kissing his cheek and leaving the room. Sometimes I wish I could still cry, the closer this thing get's the more scared I get, not for myself but for Felix, as far as I can tell he's in the 'front line' and I don't want him to get hurt. It's his job and mine too but I'm still worried. I'm not even myself lately, I've been so worried. "Fuck my life." I sighed, resting my forehead against the wall trying to stop worrying before I started sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, seeing I was upset.

"You know what Alec," I said turning to face him. "I don't know. I really just don't feel like myself."

"You can say that again. Your talking to me and you haven't sworn, lost your temper or hit me once." He laughed.

"I'm about to." I glared.

"I'm sorry Mel. What's up?" He asked. Sympathy was rolling off him because even though we have a mutual hatred we're still 'family'.

"I'm shitting tomorrow." I sighed, sliding down the wall.

"Oh, what are you worried about?" He asked, squatting.

"Felix." I said simply.

"Felix?" He surprised me by laughing. I nodded. "Why?" He laughed.

"'cause I love Felix and I don't want to loose him." I said, glaring at him a bit pissed off.

"Mel, why would you loose him? He's the strongest and best fighter in the who'll guard he can take care of himself."

"I know that, I'm still worried though."

"Mel, listen to me." He said putting his hands on the top of my arm, I shuddered slightly. He rolled his eyes. "Look Felix will be completely fine, I promise you." He smiled, honesty and promise thick in his tone.

I hmph'd. "Fine. Now, get the fuck away from me before I hit you." I said in a annoyed but playful way.

"That's the Mel I know." He smiled, standing and walking away at a human pace.

"Alec?" I called after him.

"Yeah." He said, stopping and turning to look at me.

"Thanks." I half smiled, feeling shy and a little embarrassed. He shrugged and walked away.

**Please, please, please review and fave and stuff.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, thanks for the reviews and stuff guys, much appreciated. **

**Just to let you know, I wont be updating for a while, what with going back to school and stuff, plus i have to read a bit of breaking dawn and at the minute I'm only on new moon with my whole re-reading the books for like the 5th time thing.**

**Disclaimer-You know what i own and don't own right?**

This is the weirdest thing I've ever done, well, it quite amusing really. There's the whole guard along with Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives- who other than when I was about to get eaten, I've never seen. But the odd thing is that every now and then a few new outsiders join in, at the back. I'm guessing that, like Felix, everyone in the guard pulled in a few favours and they are their friends, ex-covens and stuff, not just other vamps like 'Ooh I wonder what's going on! *joins in*' Though that would be quite funny. We'd arrive at the 'opening' and they're all just thinking 'Shit! Run away.' No doubt I'll be feeling like that. Though on the upside, I finally get to wear one of the capes, they're cool as fuck and I get quite a dark one too! Not as dark as Jane and Felix and the others on the 'front line' but not exactly the light grey colour clouds go either.

"Felix?" I whispered, Felix was supposed to be in front of me but he came to stand by me, I was touched. In my heart, I mean.

"Yeah Mel?" He whispered back.

"So how does this work? I'm confused. We just get there, Aro talks to them, they take or kill the baby and then we leave, hopefully with Edward and Alice?" I said, confused. It was my first mission-I like to call it a mission 'cause it makes me feel like a spy- and getting to grips with what we had to do was proving difficult.

"Unless we need to fight, yes." He smiled, reassuring me.

"Why don't you just write it on your hand Mel?" Alec snickered.

"I do remember what I have to do you know Alec." I glared him. "But _you_ won't in a second." I said, looking as though I was about to use my power. He gave me a you-wouldn't-dare look so I mouthed 'try me.'

"Mel." Felix said taking my hand and looking at me as if to warn me.

"Yeah, Melanie. Listen to your boyfriend." Alec laughed childishly.

Felix snarled, getting annoyed. "Felix." I said giving him he same look as he gave me but I broke into a smile only seconds later. Felix kissed my temple but kept hold of my hand.

"Almost there dear ones." Aro said, a smile in his voice. But, he needn't have told us as the smell of vampires hit me, lots of vampires, along with something I didn't recognise but made me wrinkle my nose, like bad perfume. Obviously the Cullen Coven and their friends aren't the only thing roaming Forks, Washington.

**Sorry it's so short, hope you enjoyed all the same. Let me know by reviewing and the more reviews i get the quicker i will read and therefore the quicker i will write.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, so all i can say is, i've lost the inspiration to write this story.

But, now there are two options.

1, i leave the story where it is,i mean ifyou've read breaking dawn you know what happens next.

2, one of YOU finish the story. Obviously i'll pre-read the chapters and stuff.

Let me know if you're intrested.


End file.
